Sk8er Boi
by ForbiddenxMelody
Summary: Five years from now... Oliver's a rockstar? Well, that's fate for ya. LOLIVER ONESHOT.


A/N: Hey peoples! I just wanna say that I got this idea from Avril Lavigne's first album: "Let Go." It's semi AU cause Oliver's a punk and Ashley likes him and he likes her too in the begining.

Sk8er Boi

Ashley Dewitt found herself staring at Oliver Oken again. Sure, he wasn't popular, but he always seemed to catch her eye. His chocolate brown hair and matching chocolate brown eyes, it just made her melt.

"Ashley… Ashley!" Amber said loudly which snapped Ashley out of her trance.

"What?" she asked.

"You've been staring over there for the past five minutes." Amber followed Ashley's graze then said in confusion, "Oliver Oken?"

"Eww!" Amber and Rachel said in unison.

You see, it's lunchtime at Seaview High School. Ashley was sitting with her friends Amber and Rachel at the popular table.

"No, not him. I was staring at… Brad Garrison," Ashley said, picking a guy from the table of jocks next to the table Oliver, Lilly, and Miley were sitting at.

"Oh good," Rachel says.

"Have you seen the clothes Oken wears? He's a punk," Amber says in disgusted.

_He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What more can I say?_

The three girls continued eating lunch, not know that Oliver Oken like Ashley Dewitt back.

_He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

"Ashley, do ya wanna go to the dance with me?" Oliver asked one day a few weeks later to Ashley while she was with Amber, and Rachel.

"Uh…" Ashley said. She looked at her friends for a second, knowing they would disapprove. "No thanks." The three walked away, leaving him alone.

_He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth._

Five years later, Ashley sat at home, now 21 years old. She was feeding her one-year-old son, Gabriel. When Ashley found out that she was pregnant with Gabriel, she told her boyfriend Eric, but he left her when she told him.

She was bored so she sat down on the couch in the living room of her recently bought small apartment. Ashley turned on the TV and flipped to her favorite channel: MTV. Ashley was amazed to see Oliver Oken, her still secret crush, performing on MTV. She quickly dialed in Amber's cell phone number on her phone.

"Hello?" Amber asks loudly over some music in the background.

"Amber, turn on MTV. You'll never believe who's on!" Ashley exclaims.

"I know; it's Oken. He's doing a free concert by the mall. Me and Rachel are there."

"Why didn't you guys tell me about this?!"

"I don't know," Amber replied lazily. "I gotta go, the song is finishing."

"But Amb-," Ashley was cut off with a dial tone. She hated when Amber did that.

_Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boi rocking up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show._

Ashley decided to check out the concert. Maybe she would still have a chance with Oliver. She dropped Gabriel off with her mom, who lived down the road, and went to the concert. When she got there, she stood in the crowd and watched Oliver perform. After the concert, when most people had left, she walked towards the temporary set up stage, to a familiar group: Oliver, Lilly, Miley, and Jake.

_She tags along, stands in the crowd . Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi. He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar. Does your pretty face see what he's worth._

As much as Ashley hated to do it, she had to ask Oliver in front of Lilly, Miley, and Jake.

"Hey Oliver," Ashley said as she approached the four, who were talking.

"Ashley?" Oliver asked surprised. "Ashley Dewitt?"

"Yeah, it's me," Ashley said nervously. "I was wondering if you'd wanna go out with me some time…"

"Actually, he's engaged," Lilly said. "We are more than just good friends now," she held up her left hand, showing her engagement ring.

"Oh…" Ashley said, heartbroken.

"I do recall a time…" Miley said. "When Oliver asked you out. Do you remember what you said? 'No thanks.'"

"Now you come to ask him out, when you just saw him perform. I love him because of the real him. Not because he's a rock star," Lilly says while lacing her hand with Oliver's.

"But I liked him before he became a rock star," Ashley cried, she felt like she was in a nightmare.

"Then why did you turn him down," Miley questioned curiously.

"Well… Amber and Rachel… they didn't like him because he was punk," Ashley said quietly.

"Next time, try listening to your heart and not what someone else thinks," Jake said and laced his hand with Miley's.

"Kids, the limo's here!" Robbie Ray called.

The four said their goodbyes to Ashley before leaving with Robbie Ray.

"Dad, we're not kids anymore!" you could hear Miley say in the distance as they got in the limo.

_Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boi's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see.. see the man that boi could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside._

Lilly's POV

"Wasn't that weird?" Oliver asked us while the limo took us to our houses.

"Yeah!" Miley, Jake, and me exclaim in unison.

_He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

Next week, Oliver was going to perform at Malibu Stadium.

"Good luck Ollie," I said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he went on stage.

"Thanks Lilly Pad," Oliver replied. I playfully punched his shoulder. He knew that I hated that nickname.

The next day, we were at his studio working on the song he had written about Ashley. Her story was like a moral that fell under the category 'listen to your heart, not what other people say.'

Don't get me wrong; I'm glad it happened that way. That is what fate had decided, and it might be the reason why I'm sitting here on a couch next to my soon-to-be husband. It might be the reason that I am Ms. Soon-to-be Lilly Oken.

"I love you Oliver," I say while laying my head on his chest.

"I love you too Lilly," Oliver replied while he started stroking my hair.

_I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he used to know._

The End.

A/N: So what'd ya guys think? It's my first Loliver oneshot. I hope ya liked it.


End file.
